Lorien Legacies With Number 11!
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: My version of Lorien Legacies with a twist. What if Pittacus Lore had a daughter, and she escaped to Earth as well and she was his heir instead of Four?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies, I am just a person who totally loves it! So don't think I am as awesome as Pittacus Lore! I only own my incarnation of #11 and her cêpan.**

Eliza

Sometimes I wish I was in New York again, with Camila. Just being a normal kid for once. God I wish I had listened to her. I was an idiot. She took care of me and protected me, and I could'nt trust her. I guess that's why I always side with Henri when he and Four are having a fight. I care, and I don't want Four to have my same experiences.

Okay I should probably back up right there.

My human name is Eliza. I just thought that name was preatty and kinda sounded like my real name. I am number eleven.

My father was a big shot on my home planet (yes I am an alien) he was our ruling elder. My father was Pittacus Lore. I think that means I am going to be his "heir" or something but right now I am just happy to be alive.

Camila, my cêpan, died about six years ago. I don't think about it much, it's too painful. After she died I was alone for about a year, unsure of what to do. Then I started tracking the others down about six months after she died. So, by the time one year had past I had a pretty good fix on where I thought Four and Henri were hiding. So I dropped in on them and pretty much scared the hell out of them, but ever since I have been a sister.

Right now we live in Florida. I know that Four loves it here but Henri really isn't sure how safe it is. Though I do like it I have learned not to question the wisdom of a cêpan. Four is at a party or something, but Henri and I are just staying home.

At about midnight I felt a burning pain in my leg. I already knew what it was, but getting these scars still kind of puzzled me, because the charm does not have the same effect on me as it does the others. I can hang out with any of them, and the charm won't break, yet I still get the scars.

I run down the stairs to find Henri sitting at the table.

"Henri... I... #3 is...Where is Daniel!"

"Calm down Eliza, he will come when he gets the scar and we will leave"

I feel myself relax and I walk up to my room and start packing.

Yes we can find someplace that feels safer!

**I know that this chapter was short but my next one will be longer! And, of course John will be in the next chapter, and we will learn some of Eliza's legacies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Lorien Legacies even though I wish I did!**

Four (We haven't gotten to when he names himself John)

Sometimes I can't help but stare at Eliza.

She seems so perfect sometimes. Her light brown hair is pulled back into a pony tail, and her piercing blue eyes, that made you want to be on her side in a fight were fixed on the road. I could never fall in love with her though, that would be like marrying my sister.

She just popped out of nowhere it seemed like an impossible story when she explained it to us, but we trusted her and she didn't disappoint. At school she keeps bullies away from me and always listens to Henri, but I suppose that's because she doesn't want a repeat of what happened to her cêpan. I don't blame her for that.

I just want to get there already.

"Are we there yet?" I whine like a little kid.

"Oh, is little baby Four sad because he hasn't gotten his first legacy yet?" Sneered Eliza in a playful way.

"Just because you've already gotten your first two..."

"Three" She corrects, she always has to be right.

"What were they again," I wonder.

"Flight, healing and telekinesis." She says matter of factly.

"I apologize o mighty Pittacus Lore" I tease.

"That's enough," Henri scolds.

I know I shouldn't make fun of Eliza she has enough to deal with already.

I really do care about her and I can tell she cares about me. She is not very good at controlling her anger so I try not to get on her bad side. Usually when she get's pissed off she just slaps people in the face. I don't like to get slapped in the face.

Also she wants to survive as well as live. There is a difference.

**I know this chapter was short but I will update soon.**

**And in the next chapter I will tell Eliza's backstory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or I would be awesome.**

Eliza

I hate sleeping.

When I sleep I dream, and when I dream I ususally dream about Camila. We lived in New York which in itself was dangerous, but what made it worse was when she wanted us to leave, I didn't listen to her.

That day started out normally. I went to school like any normal day until recess. I had some kind of gut feeling that something was about to go wrong. I saw a tiny black dot in the sky, I wasn't sure what it was, so I stayed put. It came closer and closer then I was sure what it was. I sprinted to the fence and ran right through it. I sprinted back to my apartment when I got there a huge mog was already in the apartment holding Camila by the throat. He had a long white sword. It was gleaming with energy.

"No!" I screamed.

But I was too late, the mog pushed the sword through her slowly, just to hurt me. This was before I had gotten my first legacy, so I was defenseless. The mogs captured me, and held on to me for about a week before I got my flight legacy. Then about 12 hours later I got my telekinesis after that it was easy enough to escape, then I wasn't sure what to do or where I was.

Then I got my hands on a laptop six month later. I used it to track the others.

About six months after that I found Henri and Four in Montana.

I scared the shit out of them. I still think it was kind of funny.

I came to there house and asked Four what number he was. He asked me what I was talking about. I said that I was Loric as well and that I needed help. I don't know why they trusted me but the did and I became Four's older sister.

**I know I should explain this, Eliza came to Earth on the same ship as Ella so the others don't know about her except for John and Ella.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Lorien Legacies and I probably never will.**

Henri

I really trust Eliza and I value her opinion even more than Four's sometimes. She seems to trust me more and always listens when it concerns safety. I think she just doesn't want a repeat of what happened to her cêpan. She is a good actress and good at defending Four at school. She is a valuable ally.

Just one piece of advice about her, don't give her a sword when she is pissed off.

She will cut off your head with ease. She is amazing with a sword.

I think now she made my job as a cêpan a lot easier. I love Four as a son, but now she is my daughter as well.

As we drive to our new location, Eliza suggests we stop to get new phones, I think it's a great idea so we pull into a road-side shopping center. We get the cheapest model of the cheapest brand and nothing more. A phone we could easily leave behind if we need to. Then we walk into the diner next to the electronics store.

"I am not changing my human name" Eliza whispers.

"Neither am I," I reassure her.

"So, what's your new name?" Eliza whispers to Four.

"How about 'John Smith'?"

"I like it, nice to meet you John."

"Eliza Smith... it has a nice ring to it."

"Alright, off to Ohio!" I say.

**Sorry this one was so short, but I think all the chapters are going to be like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies, I am not awesome enough for that.**

Eliza:

I have been allover the United States, but I haven't been to Ohio.

The terrain is actually really pretty, but it's nothing compared to the country right outside New York City. I loved it there, especially because I still had Camila then. I would give back all my gifts and everything good in my life right now just to spend one more day with her, but it's too late for that.

"Henri, how much longer?"

"About five minutes."

"Finally!" John cries.

"Calm down John, It's not like we're going to Lorien!" I say.

"That is very true," Henri says.

"You always have to be right." John complains.

"Well my dad was the most important guy on Lorien, so yeah, I do." I say playfully.

"I apologize your highness" John teases.

"Fetch me a glass of water!" I command.

"Here we are," Henri says putting an end to John and I teasing each other.

I look at the house. It has two stories, and looks like the haunted houses in horror movies, but then again, my life is a horror movie.

A pretty blonde lady is standing outside the house she has a huge smile on her face. Honestly she looks a little creepy.

We get out of the car, I slam the door a little too hard and the woman flinches.

"Sorry" I say.

"You have quite an arm," she says, "I 'm Annie Hart."

"Hello, I'm Henri Smith, I believe we spoke on the phone, and these are my children, John and Eliza."

"Hello" John says somewhat quietly.

"Sorry, my brother is a little shy." I say.

"That's alright, my daughter is like that sometimes, maybe you three can be friends?" She says.

"You know? That would be nice," I say, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Sarah."

**So Sarah will be introduced in the next chapter. And we will see how Eliza deals with Mark.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies, even though I want to.**

Eliza

I have learned to enjoy life while I am still able to.

John and I love to tease each other, even though Henri thinks it's stupid, but I don't think he understands having a sibling even if there aren't really your siblings. He may not be my real brother, but he is my real best friend.

And I don't have many best friends.

John

Eliza spends the night screwing with me, her favorite pass-time, but I don't care because screwing with her is my favorite pass-time. She is about three years older than me, that is why she got her legacies before me. She is 18, but Henri always says that she is 16. She also kind of looks that old.

But I will never call her lucky. At least not to her face.

She would probably sock me in the nose.

And I wouldn't blame her. She's been through too much. I need to respect her.

Tomorrow is gonna be the first day at yet another new school. I am so tired of new schools and new houses. I just want to settle for once.

"It does feel a hell of a lot safer here Henri" Eliza shouts from her bedroom upstairs.

"Thanks!" Henri replies.

"Henri?" I ask.

"Yes John?" He inquires.

"Am I gonna get my first legacy soon?"

"I think so. Are you tired of watching Eliza training?"

"Kind of." I reply

"She's older than you, and she is the daughter of Pittacus, it's not like your not gonna get your legacies," he explains.

That makes me feel great.

I hope I get my first legacy soon.

**Thanks to anyone who is reading this. I literally started this story yesterday, and if anyone is reading you are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies, I will never be that awesome.**

Sarah

It's odd, my mom told me to look for a new boy and his sister. She said their names were John and Eliza Smith. I know that they are the only new kids here today so I shouldn't have any trouble spotting them.

Then I see a boy I don't recognize. That has to be him.

He is as handsome as his sister is beautiful. His sandy blonde hair falls in front of his deep blue eyes that are hypnotizing. He is wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looks so normal. His sister looks slightly too tall for 16 but some people grow faster than others I guess. She has light brown hair that was perfectly straight down her back, how she managed that, I don't know. Her eyes are a light blue and they have this look that make you want to stay on her good side. She is wearing a dark blue pair of jeans, a dark green shirt underneath a black leather jacket. She looks like a characteristic superhero or soldier or something like that.

I walk over to them, they seem lost in a conversation.

"... remember we don't have all the same classes together so be careful" I hear Eliza say.

"I know." John replies.

"Remember you are next, and they are looking for you the most feverishly." She says back.

"I get the point Eliza, or do you want me to call you by your real name?" John snaps.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Eliza questions.

"Hi guys!" I interrupt.

"Hi, you must be Sarah!" Eliza says.

"That's me" I reply "You must be Eliza and John Smith"

"That's us." Eliza says again.

I laugh. I think Eliza and I are going to be good friends.

**So, Sarah is going to be a ****little suspicious that Eliza and John aren't who they say they are. In the next chapter we will see Mark and how Eliza deals with him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I will never own Lorien Legacies and I don't now.**

Eliza

I know I shouldn't make a big deal when people tease John, but I can't help it. He is like my little brother. So I am a little overprotective.

So when we walk into the school talking to Sarah and some guy walks over and starts being bitchy to John, I can't help but get involved.

"Hey! Leave him the hell alone!" I yell at him.

Great, a fight on my first day.

"What are you gonna do about it _girlie_?" The guy says, emphasizing "girlie"

"Oh, you are gonna get it!" John sneers.

"What did you call me?" I ask.

"He called you girlie" John replies.

"I could easily beat you in a fight, so don't tempt me." I whisper to the guy.

He already looks terrified. I'm off to a great start (sarcasm) a fight already.

He walks away to his group of friends. I am guessing that he is a football player judging by the fact that most of them are wearing football jerseys. I honestly don't care but I can also guess that he has some kind of history with Sarah and wants to get together with her again but she doesn't want to.

God I am so good.

**I know this was a really short chapter but the next one will be ****longer, I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing you recognize.**

John

I think I'm developing a crush on Sarah.

I've only known her for a few hours, and I already think I have a crush on her.

She is stunningly beautiful, and from what i've seen she is also really smart.

She's perfect.

But I can't get attached to anything or anyone here, we could have to leave at any second.

I move through the day, talking to as little people as possible. I don't raise my hand in class, I collect homework and daydream through the day.

Until Math Class.

I'm halfway through class, sitting next to Eliza, when I start feeling myself heat up like a furnace. My hands are on fire, I feel like I have a fever of 105 and climbing.

"_Eliza" _I whisper as quietly as possible.

_"Yeah?"_ She responds.

"_Something's wrong with me."_

_"Wrong how?" _She asks, nothing but concern in her voice.

_"I'm burning."_

_"Okay, just stay calm" _She reassures me.

I keep my head on the cool surface of the desk and stare at my palms. I feel sweat moving down my face.

My palms start to glow.

At first I think I'm hallucinating but I blink a few times, lightly shake my head and look again.

They're still glowing.

"_Eliza."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"My palms are glowing." _Even my whispering voice is trembling.

"_What?" _She asks, obviously confused.

_"My palms are glowing."_ I repeat.

She looks down at my hands. She looks surprised.

"_It must be your first legacy." _She beams with... what is that on her face? Pride?

"_We have to call Henri." _I whisper.

"_Already on it." _She says pulling out her phone.

I read the text message she sends.

_John, first legacy, come now!_

About 10 minutes later Henri shows up at the door of our classroom.

"Excuse me miss," Henri starts talking to the teacher, "My children have dentist appointments so I need to take them." He explains.

"Did you talk to the receptionist?" She questions.

"Yes I did miss." He says.

I get up and walk to him. Eliza follows.

"Bye." She says to the teacher.

We walk out of the room.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, just be prepared for that to happen again, because i am a very busy person.**


End file.
